


Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

by SmoothieM



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's reaction to reveal, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieM/pseuds/SmoothieM
Summary: Post the big reveal in season 3… How will Chloe react to the devil face? Can she accept Lucifer for what he is? Can she deal with her world being turned completely upside down?





	1. Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lucifer Fanfiction so bear with me while I figure it out as I go! Plus, English isn’t my first language, so apologies in advance for any unintentional errors, feel free to correct me if you like. Feedback would be greatly appreciated too.  
> I know there are plenty of stories about Chloe’s potential reaction and everybody has probably their own hopes and expectations, so here are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Red Eyes. It is the only thing she realizes. Not the burnt red skin barely covering the Skull or the red claws which replaced the carefully manicured hands. That she sees, but nothing puts her off more than those burning eyes which seem to melt her brain.   
Then the voice. ‘Detective?’ it asks, seemingly unaware of what happened. This angelic, beautiful voice which doesn’t fit the dangerous outside. And for some reason, Chloe was disappointed. She was not aware that she had any expectations until now she hadn’t even believed in any of this, and yet she still felt this weird, out of place disappointment about the way too normal voice belonging to her partner-in-crime, not this… devil. It should have sound dark and deep and threatening, like not from this world, like a way no human could ever sound like. That would have been easier for her, easier to forget who was standing there right in front of her. Or would it?  
“It’s all true…” She said again, noticing her heavy breathing, noticing how her hand cramped around the handrail. When exactly did her body start doing this? She surely couldn’t recall her brain to ever send out the order, it reacted intuitively to the apparent danger of the red-faced devil standing next to the corpse of her ex-fiancé, one of Maze’s curved knives sticking out of his chest, and to those burning red eyes that suddenly seemed to have realized what was going on, suddenly reflecting all the sadness of the world. And there was something else… Fear. She didn’t understand any of it. Her brain was hopelessly overloaded, all the memories of the past months crashing it, reevaluating every memory she had with him. The ability to draw out desires, to find the ultimate weak spot in anyone. The inhuman strength. The people who lost their mind when he seemingly didn’t do anything. The fact that he came back from death. He is the devil. The ultimate predator who could have killed her, could have killed anyone if he only wanted to. But no, he chose not to be like that… He chose to be a punisher. Chose to fight for justice and live among them. A crime-solving devil indeed who was nothing less than her partner, her best friend, her potential lover… oh god. She had kissed the devil!!   
And just that moment when everything seemed about to explode in her, everything seemed to get too much, when she declared her sanity as officially over, it was gone. No more devil, just a handsome, browned eyed British man who looked at her with so much desperation and fear of rejection, it almost melted her heart too. That was him, Lucifer Morningstar, for whom she had so many deep feelings. For a split second, she felt her other instincts telling her to go and hug him, begging her to tell him that it was alright, to comfort him - but as soon as the second was over, she was back on survival mode. Unintentionally, she felt how her body lowered itself on the staircase, sitting down, and finally, she could control her eyes again, focusing on the floor before her. Don’t. Freak. Out.  
“Detective… Chloe… I-i know this is…. a lot… to take in but… please…” Lucifer didn’t finish the sentence, instead waited for her to react. But she couldn’t. Not yet. The only thing she could do was look at him again, still breathing heavily. Her mind was still racing, processing all the new information so fast, she didn’t even know what she was thinking anymore. A bad headache emerged, and Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she felt so weak, so defenseless, so helpless.  
“Don’t… be scared, I won’t harm you. You know me, Detec- Chloe”, Lucifer tried again, holding his hands up as if he wanted to prove that he was unarmed, slowly walking towards her. “You said I didn’t scare you, remember? Very early on, before we even were partners? The night you shot me? We sat in the car and there you said it, that I wouldn’t scare you. I am still the same devil I was back then” She saw him flinch as if he had just realized what he had said, how he called himself the devil again, making it potentially worse. Oddly, she didn’t mind. She didn’t feel scared of him, not of the man who behaved like a child, who recreated her prom, who held her when she cried, who complimented her so genuinely he didn’t even realize how much it meant to her, who could be so awkward… Because he wasn’t human. Now there was another feeling boiling in her -- guilt. How could she have been so stupid to not believe in him when he repeatedly told her the truth? How could she judge him by human standards and make him feel bad about himself when it was her who didn’t understand him? No wonder he wouldn’t talk to her about his issues knowing she wouldn’t take it seriously!   
“Say something, please” the pleading voice begged again, letting her snap out of her thoughts.  
“Lucifer…” she mumbled, feeling like she came back to her senses, her anxiety slowly calming down. And then she made the biggest mistake by moving her head and let her eyes wander through the room and all the good process she just made vanished that instance.  
“Oh god!” She screamed out while jumping up, then flinched; God was real and he was Lucifer’s dad. And an arrogant asshole too it seemed - so much for the eternal kindness, the Bible praised. But those were thoughts for another day as a way more pressing issue laid right in front of her. Pierce’s men laid dead on the floor. Hundred of bullet shells were all over the room, next to glowing white feathers, part of which were covered in blood. She didn’t recall a gigantic bird being shot up?? Unless… Wings. Lucifer claimed to have wings. He also claimed to have cut them off. So… no wings?   
“Chloe… Please… Don’t be scared…” Lucifer tried again, his eyes looking like he was about to cry. How could this be the same men as the creature she saw just a few minutes ago?  
“Scared? I am petrified!!” Tears shot into her eyes when Lucifer looked like a shot dog, his shoulders hanging down, his gaze at the floor.  
“I… I understand…”  
“I mean, have you looked around by any chance? How am I suppose to explain all of this?? What am I suppose to say? That there was a goose hunt gone wild and they shot each other instead? That Pierce fell and landed in a knife which just happened to be the same as my roommate has who I haven’t seen in days and who knows what she’s up to because she never talks to me!”  
Now it was Lucifer’s term to look baffled. “Wait, you are not scared because of me?”  
“Of course not! I am not scared of you, Lucifer, I am scared for you! For me! You ki… Pierce is dead and hopefully he rots in the apparently all too real hell you are always talking about and here we are with no way to explain any of this! We may go to jail!!” Chloe put her head in his hands, nervously walking up and down, demanding her brain to think. Just think of a solution but nothing came, she was too busy wrapping her head around the whole the-devil-is-real-thing.  
“This is it. I am done.”  
“Chloe, please, that’s not true-“  
“Oh, but it is! They’ll fire me, I know. Or worse. This is gonna be Paul Maddow all over again, they hate me already… Maybe if I transfer, m-maybe if I tell them I don’t remember… But what if they put me on a lie detector? I am a horrible liar as it is! Oh god… oh god… who apparently is FREAKING REAL TOO! I am losing my mind, am I not? This… This must be a freaking dream! Or maybe I am in hell. Maybe I died and I am in hell. If that’s what hell looks like? I am in hell!”  
“I can assure you, detective, you will never end up in hell, and if I have to carry you myself to the silver city and start another rebellion for you to be let in.”   
He meant it. She knew he did. And now that she also knew it wasn’t a metaphor, she realized the cosmic weight such words really had. She realized how problematic it was. Yet she felt herself smile at him. He really did care deeply for her… The devil cared for her. What an oddity! She should be sent to an asylum because what the hell would that say about her?? And why was she still smiling?! Maybe she was in- shock… She must be! What kind of freak wouldn’t be after everything that has happened?  
“You look as if you were about to faint”, he said worried, again slowly approaching her.  
“I don’t know. I might be. I wouldn’t be surprised. I am definitely having a panic attack. Do people faint when they have a panic attack? They probably do.” She babbled as if she completely lost it, but for some reason, expressing the first thing that came to her mind was the only thing she was capable of doing.  
“Would… would you like me to catch you when you fall?” the devil asked.  
“That would be nice” she heard her voice saying, surprised at her own words. He smiled softly at her. She saw this smile before, it is his I-am-not-good-enough-for-you-but-I’ll-try-anyway-face he put on every so often, usually resulting in her kissing him. Because why wouldn’t she? No one had a more kissable face than he did and… did she really just think that?? She was losing her mind after all!! A crazy laugh escaped her lips, her hands grabbed her hair again and she walked a small circle while being followed by the pleading eyes of her partner before suddenly, her mind went black and the last thing she saw was Lucifer running towards her, his arms stretched out in front of him, to catch her as she fell… And for some odd reason neither of them understood, she smiled when she was in the devil’s arms.

Chloe dreamed of heaven and hell. Of handsome British men who she thought she was in love with and devils who didn’t scare her as much as they should have, consequently scaring her even more. She dreamed of fiery damnation and laying next to a pool in a city which was nothing but silver, with people dressed in white. And then there were memories of her past, memories of the recent events… It was as if she was floating over the scene, watching everything. She saw herself getting shot by Pierce, the man who she once wanted to marry, and collapsing into Lucifer arms who held her so tight.   
“This can’t be happening” she heard him say, his tone desperate and suffering as Pierce’s men took the guns out and started shooting… When two massive white wings enclosed them, saving them from the bullet rain. Blood colored the pretty wings red, she heard Lucifer scream in agony and yet the wings stayed put in place until it was over. Lucifer carried her in his arms, suddenly disappearing from the scene. Ghost-Chloe couldn’t follow though, stayed and waited for the angel to crash through the window, seeing him being unaffected by any kind of bullet and taking them out one after the other, his wings still unfolded, until it was only Pierce left, who he killed with the blade, grinning at him like a psychopath. She didn’t doubt for a second that Lucifer really did kill him, neither did she doubt that it was self-defense. And then the dream-Chloe reappeared and saw the devil. The more often this scene played in her head, the less anxious she felt.   
‘I am still the same devil I was then’. His voice echoed in her head and she realized the truth, how nothing about him has changed. But she did. Her belief did. She wanted the truth, now she got it… She had to deal with it like with anything else, gather all the data and make an informed decision on how to feel about it. She had to get back, back to Lucifer…

The detective opened her eyes, finding herself in a sterile, white hospital room, unable to move. She felt… empty. And weirdly high. What had they given her?? Carefully, she tried to move her head and get a sense of the real world; the sweet scent of fresh flowers struck her nose. The cold light barely lit the room, no natural light came in as if it was dark outside. And there was breathing, calm and even. She tilted her head to the left to find Lucifer sitting right next to her, holding her hand. His lips were formed into a gentle smile, his brown eyes resting on her. How come he was always there whenever she woke up in a hospital?  
“Welcome back”, the angelic voice said. “How… how are you feeling?”  
“I… I… don’t know… what happened?” Chloe wasn’t sure why she asked as she remembered everything, even clearer than before.  
“You panicked and fainted… but don’t you worry, everything is taken care of”  
“W-what do you mean… How did you…”  
“Pssh. The only thing you should be concerned with is feeling better again so things can go back to normal”  
“Normal?” It almost sounded like a joke, a mockery of what her life has been like. “How can it be,  
normal when… when the man I almost married tried to kill me and would have very well succeeded if it wasn’t for you? Thank you, by the way…”  
“How much do you remember…?” He asked carefully.  
“I know that you killed Pierce and his men… as self-defense. I know that… that you have always told the truth and I know… that you saved my life. Again”  
He nodded slowly. “You… you seem to cope very well with me being the… who I am”  
“Give me some time to fully process it, maybe you find me freaking out about it in a few weeks time when this mess is resolved”  
“Oh, but the mess is resolved! Nevertheless, I appreciate that you want me in your life the next week despite everything else that happened”  
“How… How long was I… gone?”  
“Oh, nearly three days. Two and a half, thus. You still got your job by the way, a raise even, and no one would even think of speaking poorly of you, so no need to bother overthinking”, there it was again, the devilish grin which always made her smile too.  
“Where… where is Trixie?”  
“Ah, Daniel took the spawn home. She was here all-day though and yes, she is doing fine.”  
“Can I see her?”  
“As soon as the morning dawns, darling. For some reason, this hospital is very reluctant about having people stay here outside of the visiting hours... Well, anyone except for me, naturally”  
She didn’t question it, didn’t have to. He had his ways, no matter how supernatural or not they were. In fact, Chloe was glad that he was here, glad that he still held her hand as if he had forgotten about it as if it was the most natural thing to him. She liked it.  
“I… have some questions”  
“And I am sure I have some answers, but for now, you should rest”  
“I have done nothing but rest for the past days, I… I dreamed of you, Lucifer. I saw us, everything we have done together… and I did some thinking”  
“Detective, you are the only human who even analyzes their dreams while they were unconscious!”  
“You are… Satan”  
“One of my names, yes. Although I did decide on Lucifer as you very well know, it just felt… right”  
“Right… So… Why are you here?”  
“Why, to keep you company, of course! I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me, but since you said you weren’t scared of me I figured I could take my chances”  
Then she noticed that he still wore the same shirt with holes was the bullets hit him but didn’t leave a mark.  
“Did you even go home ever since that day??”  
“But of course not, I couldn’t leave you here with all the shady personnel! Who knew what kind of drugs they would give you”  
“Right” she rolled her eyes. “Wait, did you give me any drug??”  
“Ah, only some of the best morphine to ease the pain.” Well, that explained the feeling of being high, at least.  
“Lucifer!”  
“You’re welcome.” She rolled her eyes yet again. Everything he did has always been so extreme, and know she thought she started to understand why. “Aaaanyway, that’s not what I meant… Why are you here here? In Los Angeles?”  
“Why, for the pun, of course! What is a better place for a fallen angel than the City of Angeles?”  
“So you quit hell for a pun?”  
“No, I quit hell because I am sick and tired of playing a part in dad’s play. I spent eons trying to please him, and even after he cast me out, after he… he wanted to destroy me only to have my mother convincing him to send me to hell instead, and I still tried to please him by punishing his precious little humans for the actions they held me responsible for which is the sickest joke my father has ever told!”  
The room heated up noticeably by the anger boiling up in him, obviously tensing up. Chloe gently squeezed his hand which still rested in hers. It all sounded absolutely bananas to her, but that was the world she now lived in. His world.  
“Apologies, detective. Anyway, yes, I quit hell. All I wanted was a vacation really as I did so often until Amenadiel would find me and bring me back, but this time was different and so I stayed, forcing my bro to accept it by making it part of a deal. Not that he ever left me alone for a long time, but sometimes his powers are quite useful”  
“That means he… he is…”  
“An angel, yes. A temporarily fallen one, but it seems like he redeemed himself recently.”  
She took a deep breath, trying to understand all of it, but she failed, a part of her still struggling to accept the way things were.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how come you weren’t afraid of me when you saw my… darker side?” his voice trembled a little, yet he still looked as confident as always.  
“I don’t know, I just… wasn’t. I remembered how you kept on talking about how you aren’t evil and that you were wronged and… how you saved my life. More often than anyone else, even if you risked yours and almost died a couple of times”  
“No almost about it, darling. I did die. I went to hell and back so you could live. You are truly good, Chloe, and you said you didn’t want to die. I won’t let you, not like this”  
“You… but how?”  
“In short, the first time, when Malcolm shot me, I made a deal with my father that I would go wherever he wants me to go if he only keeps you save. Interestingly enough, he wanted me back on earth to track down a soul which has fled hell, my mother, who occupied the body of the recently murdered Charlotte Richards. Uriel, my brother, came down to earth and claimed he wanted to take mum back to hell when actually, he wanted to destroy her so that dad couldn’t make up with her. He threatened to take your life too if I didn’t oblige and I couldn’t have that happen, so I… took care of him to protect both of you. It was weeks after when you and I… shared a few moments when I figured out that you, Chloe Decker, are an actual miracle and that my good old dad had sent Amenadiel to bless your parents so they could conceive you, which is probably why my powers don’t work on you. Anyway, I thought you were part of the plan to destroy me, yet it turned out you had no clue and were instead poisoned by the creepy professor and the formula for the antidote was stuck with him in hell, so I killed myself to talk to him and had Maze and Dr Linda revive me so I could save your life. It was then that I decided that it wouldn’t be fair to be with you when your feelings for me may have been just part of Dad’s play and left, but obviously, I couldn’t stay away for long. But don’t you worry, I figured out that we have a way freer will than I thought at this time and it turns out that you, indeed, weren’t put here just for me, but still can make your own decisions, happy days. Anyway, then my mum started to go crazy about wanting to go back to heaven because her human vessel, aka Charlotte, couldn’t contain her powers and she threatened to kill you, so I took the flaming sword - long story for another time - and cut a hole in the universe so she could create her own one instead of going back and destroy dad, which is when the real Charlotte came back from hell with new determination to change her life for the better, yadda yadda, Pierce came along who, as I told you, is actually Cain, the world‘s first murderer, and he thought since you make me vulnerable, you may make him vulnerable too, but I couldn’t have him risk your life and tried to help him kill himself and it was only until he fell in love with you that he actually was killable, you dumbed him nonetheless - excellent judgment, by the way - we ran into his ambush, I killed him which let my devil face reappear which was previously vanished, another long story, and here we are.”  
Chloe just stared at him, mouth wide opened, and wished she could have passed out again. Tact really wasn’t his strong suit.


	2. Redemption?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe get a divine visit and big news.

It took two weeks until she was allowed back to work. Lucifer didn’t lie, of course; he did get her a raise, and everyone was nicer than they have ever been to her. The case Pierce was long closed and apparently, no feathers were found at the crime scene. Something seemed way off about it all, except the one truth that Pierce was the Sinnerman, and as it was in the best interest of everyone to close the investigation against the Lieutenant, this was good enough. She couldn’t believe how smoothly it all went in the end, she didn’t even want to know how many favors Lucifer called in. He was another chapter entirely; it took her days to get over the story he had told her, occasionally she still hyperventilated about it. Heaven, Hell, Devil, Angels, God’s plan… She still couldn’t wrap her head around God himself wanting her to be on this earth for whatever reasons. Lucifer assured her multiple times that they may have been destined to meet, but that everything else is still her choice, and after freaking out about it and ghosting him for days, she finally learned to ignore this little fact. He acted like he didn’t mind, nothing she did seem to ever bother him, but she knew better. It was in his eyes were all the pain and vulnerability laid when she had a clear moment and made up the worst excuses to not be around him. Of course she felt bad after everything he had done for her, but he did have an unhealthy obsession with her, it was weird and it was wrong, and if it was any other person, if it was any human, she would have had declared him crazy and bailed as soon as she could have; but Lucifer wasn’t human, and he didn’t live by their standards. Her crazy was his normal and she couldn’t change that, no matter what.  
Why me? Why risk everything you have for me? She once asked. Because you are special. Because you are worth it. he had said and she could see the love in his eyes. Her entire world has changed within the past weeks and it took her a lot of sessions with Linda to deal with it but now, she actually started to feel okay again unless Lucifer was acting weird. And not his normal weird, but his walking-on-eggshells-while-pretending-everything-is-normal weird. 

She made her way to her desk to find it cleared of all paperwork with nothing but a new case file laying there, next to her usual order of an almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle.  
“Good morning, Detective”, Lucifer proclaimed, well-styled as always, with the smug smile on his face.  
“Lucifer, you are here early”  
“Yes, well I thought I would see how my favorite detective does on her first day back! Exciting, isn’t it?”  
“What did you do to all the leftover paperwork I never finished?”  
“Hm? Oh, redistribute of course! The new Lieutenant is rather fond of me, not that anyone could blame him. Or maybe just scared because I killed his predecessor, although he shouldn’t technically know this. Regardless, the entire department was more than happy to share the work. Miss Lopez and I wanted to arrange a welcome back party, but Daniel didn’t think you would feel comfortable about it so that’s canceled.”  
“A welcome back party? Seriously? Lucifer, I appreciate all the help and support, but please; take it easy. I am okay, I don’t need you to talk to my boss and colleagues”  
“Oh, I know. I made it pretty clear, so they should know too. Think of it as a way to make the effects of your… recently acquired knowledge up to you.”  
She sighed and wanted to answer when an unknown face walked up to her, in a suit of lower quality than Lucifer’s, yet still fancy, with a face appeared to be in his 40s, framed by casually hanging down hair, and piercing blue eyes that looked right at her. “Detective Decker. An honor to meet you. I am your new Lieutenant, Ben Wright” He offered his hand and she gladly shook it.  
“Hello Sir, I am sorry for my long absence and-“  
“No need to be. Your partner did quite some explaining for you and I have to say, if only half of what he said about you is true, I can be happy to have someone like you in my department. Case in on your table, you’re up”  
“It’s all true, I don’t lie”, Lucifer threw in from the side while the Lieutenant carried on.  
“What could you have possibly told him??”  
“Well, I just explained to him what an excellent detective you are, naturally! He was highly unsure about our partnership, but I convinced him thoroughly… Oh and don’t worry, he certainly won’t try any advances like Pierce so unprofessionally did, he is gay. Well, now he is, anyway”  
“I can’t believe you!” If Lucifer had already slept with their new boss, she would have preferred to not know it just yet.  
“Anyway, new case, chop chop. Unleash your detective power!”  
She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing smart to say crossed her mind, so she just closed it again and walked off, Lucifer following her closely. On the way to the car alone, five people she never even spoken to nodded at her appreciatively and she smiled awkwardly back at them, not holding back her uncomfortableness. As soon as the car doors were closed, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.  
“I swore myself I wouldn’t ask you when you first mentioned it, but now I have to -- how did you pull this off?? I’ve got more appreciation today than in the past freaking year and no one even mentions Pierce!”  
“Oh, it was quite simple actually. After you fainted I called Amenadiel back from the Silver City so he could stop the time while we cleaned the feathery mess up before the backup arrived, we replaced Maze’s knife with one from this earth and placed it conveniently close to one of the henchmen, we moved some of the bodies closer to where they fired at you and me to explain the wholes and got rid of a few of their guns to make the number of bullets reasonable and also explain why barely any of them were hit. Amenadiel resumed time, I got you to the hospital and the story we presented them was too good as that they wouldn’t take it and despite some things not adding up, they closed the case in public interest, so you are now the brave hero who walked into the middle of an inter-organizational fight and got shot in the process, hence the unconsciousness. A piece of cake, really. You got all the credit for exposing Pierce as the lying Bastard that he was, naturally, so you earned that bit of admiration.”  
Chloe nodded. The story sounded almost reasonable, definitely more reasonable than all the biblical stuff. And then it hit her.  
“Amenadiel did what now??!”  
“He stopped time. I told you so before, actually, but I suppose you don’t remember. It’s his gift, like mine is to draw out people’s desires. Highly irritating when you try to pour a drink, but also quite useful at times”  
“This is insane! How could you even pull this off? I thought you didn’t lie??”  
“I didn’t lie, I created an alternate solution. You’re welcome, by the way.”  
“Lucifer, you can’t just walk around and change crime scenes, that’s not how this works!”  
“On the contrary, it worked splendidly!”  
“Lucifer-“  
“You were more scared of losing your job than me, Detective. And that means a lot. It was the only logical thing to do to keep you save”  
She didn’t know what to say anymore, so she just started the car and drove to their latest crime scene. Unhealthy obsession indeed… Yet she wasn’t sure if she should enjoy it or put an end to it as soon as possible.

They drove off to the crime scene and Lucifer gave her a catch-up for some stuff that went down at LUX, nothing of particular interest for either of them, but she knew he had a hard time shutting up and tried to keep things as normal as they have always been. Once they got to the crime scene, Ella was already there, taking pictures of the deceased.  
“What do we got, Ella?” Chloe asked and put on some gloves, earning an exciting smile from the brunette.  
“Aw, I am so happy to have you guys back! Crime Scenes are so boring without you!” She quickly hugged first Chloe then Lucifer.  
“Thanks, Ella, it’s good to be here. Now, the case…?”  
“Oh, right. Buddy here is a John Doe, probably in his twenties. We couldn’t find any ID on him and chances are, we will have a hard time identifying him without… As you can see, poor guy’s face was completely blown away!”  
Chloe eyed the corpse; there were multiple shot wounds all over his face and neck, making it hard to determine any distinct features, and the eyes were missing. Other than that, he seemed rather young, wore an expensive looking suit and he had chaotic blonde hair which had plenty of his dried blood in it.  
“Can you say anything about the time of death or the murder weapon?”  
“Judging by the rest of his body which is barely discolored, I am guessing he was murder in the past hours, probably sometime between two and five AM, but I can’t really tell before we have him at the Precinct. It was a 9mm and a total of eleven shots, plus the fact that his eyes have been scooped out”  
“So a crime of passion”  
“Not just that, it seems like our killer tried to send a message”  
“Right. Message me when you find anything”  
“Sure do”  
Chloe looked at Lucifer, staring at the body in thought.  
“You are awfully quiet. What’s wrong?”  
“This suit. It is obviously of high quality and I have never seen it before, I don’t even recognize the label. It must be brand new!”  
“Are you saying our victim may have been related to the fashion industry?”  
“Maybe. I just hope he wasn’t the designer, what an awful waste of talent that would be! I sure could do with a suit like this… We need to find out who this young chap is soon!”  
“Of course…”  
As it turned out, there were no witnesses and CCTV which captured the murder either, so they relied completely on Ella’s Lab results to continue their digging. Whoever did this was careful not to leave any kind of proof that they were there. She just talked to an officer who had found a projectile nearby, when she saw a brunette girl standing across the street, starring at her and Lucifer. For just a second she caught her eye, but then she vanished into thin air as if she never was there. Chloe frowned and shook her head. Maybe she was going crazy after all, and frankly, who could blame her?

***

Remiel has been watching him. She and her older brother have not spoken in millennia, mostly due to her taken care of the souls who go to heaven rather than hell, and it was weird seeing him so… different. Amenadiel did catch her up with some of the things that have happened, and yet she did not believe it, still could not although it was right in front of her. He was nothing like the evil, arrogant prick some of their siblings started to think of him as, herself included. A necessary evil who would enjoy doing the dirty work, a rebel at heart that would trick the weak-minded humans into sin. This man she saw now, however, did nothing of the like. No violent punishment as far as she could tell, no talking people into sins, no deals that hurt others; for the first time, Samael seemed to be a decent being at last, albeit oddly attached to this blonde human he has been following like a puppy followed his master with an expression of both admiration and fear on his face. The Archangel didn’t understand what the hell has possessed him to actually take up a human job, she never cared much for the humans and didn’t feel the need to visit them beyond her job, but other than that, she was more than pleased with the progress he has made and finally felt prepared to fulfill her task, knowing her father was right, and so she sought him out to deliver the happy news.

Lucifer and Chloe were with Ella, listening to the latest conclusions regarding their case when it happened.  
“Anyhow”, the forensic scientist was saying, “although the blood results were inconclusive, we can still say with certainty that… Woah!!” Ella stopped when suddenly a gorgeous, browned-hair beauty was standing in the middle of her lab, could not help but to stare at her. Confused, Chloe followed Ella’s stare and found what she was looking at; it was the same woman she saw sneaking around the crime scene earlier, constantly staring at her and Lucifer. She had assumed it was one of Lucifer’s ex recognizing him, maybe even stalking him, but when she felt him tense up next to her, she doubted it was that simple.  
“How did you get in here? Who are you?”  
“Remiel”, Lucifer said before the woman herself could answer, “What in Dad’s name are you doing here?”  
“I have news, Samael. Brilliant news!”  
“That’s not my name!” His voice was nothing more than an unearthly growl, and while it didn’t impress Remiel, it caused Ella to literally jump. “Wow, dude! That was scary!”  
Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s arm, drawing his attention to her again. “Do you know her?”  
“Well, yes, Detective. Remiel is my sister” She widened her eyes, realizing the weight of his words. Another angel. Great.  
“And frankly”, Lucifer continued, looking at Remiel again, “I am surprised to see her. Isn’t it funny that for eons none of you even bothered to visit me, yet in the past three years I can’t have a moment without any family involvement?”  
“Things changed, brother, and what I have to tell you shouldn’t wait any longer, I have wasted way too much time already!”  
“Okay, whatever it is you have to discuss, could you please not do it in the middle of the precinct??”, Chloe almost whispered despite knowing it was pointless.  
“Ray Ray??”, Ella suddenly screamed out, immediately pressing a hand over her mouth, when another girl with short, black her and glasses appeared right in front of their eyes.  
“Bloody hell, another one…” Lucifer mumbled.  
“Hey Ella, great to see you. How’ve you been? Just give me one second”, she acknowledged quickly before turning to Remiel, “You can’t do this to him!!”  
“What? Father explicitly told me to!”, Remiel answered.  
“I know, but you don’t know what I do!! He won’t take this as well as you may think!”  
“Why wouldn’t he-“  
“Whatever it is you think our father wants me to know, I am not interested! Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, there are humans around!!” Lucifer hissed. The sisters stared at him as if they did not even notice they were in a public space with walls of glass.  
“This is getting too weird,” Ella said again, taking two steps back. “What is going on? What are you doing here, Ray Ray, and why can they see you?”  
“You know her?” Chloe asked, awestruck herself.  
“Remember how I told you that I could see a ghost? Well, she… is that ghost”  
“Yea, about that… I kinda am not really a ghost. Sorry”, the Asian girl said apologetically.  
“You lied to me, again?”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you, okay?”  
“What are you then that you are haunting me?”  
“I am kinda… sorta an ang- OW!“, before Azrael could finish the sentence, Remiel hit her in her side, causing her to shut up.  
“You can’t just reveal yourself to a human! That’s against the rules!”  
“Says you who busted in here like you own the place!”  
Now it was Lucifer who went in between them, physically holding them apart. “Bloody hell, would you two stop! Miss Lopez, she is another sister of mine. An angel who, for some reason, didn’t think that claiming to be your guardian angel would be more sensible than saying she is a ghost. And no, for the record, she is not really your guardian angel, far from it, she is just nosey and emotionally attached to you”  
“It’s true” Azrael admitted.  
The Latina stood there, her mouth open. “That is… so… cool! Wait, so you are actually the devil?? And here I was thinking you are a method actor all along!”  
Chloe shook her head, this was too much. Not only did Ella handle this thing so much better than she did - although she hasn’t seen Lucifer’s face as she did - there were also three celestial beings arguing in her precinct. It was too crazy.  
“Everybody who isn’t a human, out!” she said loudly with determination, yet it pained her to see Lucifer flinch.  
“Detective, please…”  
“Lucifer, I don’t know what kind of family drama the most dysfunctional family in this universe has going on now, but I won’t have you fight it out in the middle of the precinct when we have a homicide to investigate, so can you please take care of this somewhere a little more private?!”  
He looked hurt but nodded understandingly. After all, he wanted to make this as easy as possible for her. She took a deep breath and softened her facial expression, then gently laid her hand on his arm. “But hey, if you need to talk about whatever big news this is, I am here for you, okay?”  
“Detective, I… Chloe, this isn’t exactly the kind of normalcy I wanted you to experience on your first day back, and I am truly sorry for it”  
“I know.” She smiled at him and almost lost herself in his soft brown eyes. For a moment, she forgot how many people - and, well, angels - were watching, until Remiel interrupted the silence.  
“So it is true. I didn’t believe Amenadiel when he said it, but… The devil fell in love with a human”

Silence. 

Chloe waited for Lucifer to say something, refute it, but he didn’t. Instead, he kept his gaze on her face, waiting for a reaction himself. Both were unable to do anything though, so it was Azrael who took the word.  
“And that is exactly the reason why you can’t ask him to leave”  
Lucifer frowned, focusing back on his siblings. “Leave? I am not going back to hell, and no matter what Dad said, nothing will move me-”  
“Not hell, brother. Heaven. Father asked you to come home”  
Lucifer froze. “What?”  
“He said you… you were forgiven. That your selflessness has redeemed you and that he… wants you back by his side as his Lightbringer. This is your second chance, Samael!”  
For a moment, it was as if all time stood still. Neither, Ella, Chloe, nor Azrael dared to move as he slowly approached Remiel.  
“It this a joke? After everything that happened, after breaking all of his stupid rules, after killing both Uriel and Cain and giving Mum her own universe, after revealing myself to the detective however accidental it may have been, he suddenly decides to forgive me?”  
“Why, yes. He wants you to come home. All of us want you to come home, to get back to the way things were when we were still a family”  
“And why would I want that?”, his voice was cold, full of mockery. “After all the time, after eons of doing as he pleases, I should just run back like some dog when he whistles when I finally have a life of my own? Tell him, and I can’t stress this enough, that if he wants something from me, then this bastard better comes here himself and apologizes”  
“He would never-“  
“And neither will I.”  
“But Samael-“  
“This is NOT my name!!” His eyes turned bright red when he spat the words out, coming dangerously close to her, but Remiel didn’t even blink.  
“Do you not see it? This is a peace offering! Do you want to start a war all over again? Another rebellion?”  
“Oh, but it has never ended, dear sister”  
“He won’t be pleased by this”  
“I bloody hope so!”  
Remiel nodded, the tension growing constantly, before whipping her wings out and disappearing. The others looked at him in shock, not believing what they have just witnessed. The devil was actually redeemed -- and he refused every bit of it.

“What the hell just happened?”, Ella finally said after what felt an eternity of tensed up silence. Lucifer turned around, his eyes reflecting the anger boiling inside him.  
“I am sorry you had to witness this. Now, back to the case…”  
“Are you kidding??” Ella walked quickly to him, looking way more excited than appropriate. “Dude, you are actually the devil! And I didn’t even believe you and… aw man, If I had known how much anger you still have inside you, I would have totes helped! I am so sorry for not realizing sooner!” She wrapped her arms around him in her famous Lopez-hugs, leaving him too confused to even be bothered by the embrace. Azrael on the other hand just nodded in approval, seeing her two favorite people together always made her happy, she almost felt like joining in.  
“Wait, Ella, you are not bothered by this?”, Chloe said confused once her friend let go of the devil.  
“Of course not! How cool is it that two of my closest friends are actually angels?? And just think about it, Chloe, the devil helping to catch criminals in Los Angeles? It makes totes sense! I always knew the devil had a bad rep and I was right! But how long have you known?”  
“Since the incident with…” Cain. “Pierce. Lucifer sort of saved my life, again”  
“I KNEW it couldn’t possibly have happened the way they sold it to us! But would they listen? Nope!”  
Chloe nodded, realizing she didn’t understand at all how her friend could react so much better than she did. Then again, Ella was a believer from the beginning, whereas herself… wasn’t. Besides all the craziness that just happened, she felt an odd feeling of relief that Lucifer didn’t just disappear on the spot to go back to heaven, and there was something else.  
The devil fell in love with a human. With her. She couldn’t stop repeating the line in her mind, trying to put its meaning together. After all, she had realized feelings for him before… that day. Could she actually love the devil back?  
Vaguely, she heard Ella and Azrael talking, but it was in the very back of her awareness. All that mattered was that Lucifer’s and her eyes met and locked, and then she couldn’t hold back; she just walked straight into his arms, burying her face in the soft silk of his shirt, and thanked goodness that he didn’t leave her for good. Pleasantly surprised, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Without loosening the embrace, she lifted her head and looked at him, their faces close together.  
“You declined…”  
“I did”  
“Are you still mad at God?”  
“Always, but that’s not the point. Heaven was never my home. What I said back then, it still stands - I’d rather rule hell than serve in heaven, because, well, heaven is hell to me. My home is here, and I am not about to leave this behind to satisfy my father’s mood swing”  
She nodded, resting her face back against his shoulder.  
“I can‘t promise that this kind of… divine interruptions won’t ever happen again, but I will try to keep you out of it as much as I can, I promise”, he continued.  
“Don’t you dare! I may be a bit overwhelmed with the truth, but I am here for you nonetheless! No more hiding the truth, please. I… I want to be a part of your life, every aspect”  
He just smiled, touched by her empathy, speechless really. What a miracle she was indeed.


	3. Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D E C K E R S T A R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of some Smut... I am not very experienced in working in dirty little details so feedback would be much appreciated!

It has been a long day for the both of them, yet Chloe wasn’t quite ready to part after what she learned about his feelings for her and therefore invited Lucifer to spend the evening with Trixie and her. He gladly accepted, taking every moment he could get with his detective, grateful to still be a part of her life after everything she learned, although he still had some disbelief that all this was really true. But if it was, if she really did accept him without any strings or conditions, then he has never been happier than this in all of his existence.  
Trixie was more than happy to see Lucifer who has been lacking in their family life in the past couple of weeks. She squeaked a load “LUCIFEER!” and ran to hug his legs as soon as he followed the Detective through the door, who expected him to pull back and try to get rid of Trixie, but not today; it was the first time they met ever since Pierce died and she thought to see some genuine happiness reflected in his eyes when he mildly smiled down at the little urchin.  
“Hello, Spawn”  
“I missed you!”  
“Ah, I guess I was quite aware of your absence too…” Trixie grinned and Chloe shook her head, one day he HAD to admit that he actually cared for her daughter, after all the little sparkle in his eye could not be denied.  
“Are you staying for Dinner??”  
“I am indeed”  
“Yaaay!” She hugged his legs even tighter and Lucifer sighed unconvincingly while gently petting the back of her head.  
“Hey Trixie-babe, how about you save some of that loving for me, hmm?” Chloe hadn’t missed that her daughter was so excited, she completely forgot her Mom, and although she thought it was cute to see the two of them together, she would lie to say she didn’t feel a little sting in her heart for being ignored. Trixie didn’t hesitate for a second and immediately went to her open arms to hug her tight. “Hey mommy!”  
“Hey monkey! How was your day?”  
“Ooooh it was sooo good! We had veery loud music playing in P.E. and Ms Lynch let us dance! She showed us some steps from the Waltz so we could do it like the adults!”  
“Sounds great”  
“It was! Mommy, do you think we can dance after Dinner?”  
“Sure we can! I know Lucifer likes to dance” She looked up to her partner with a big grin, the thought of him dancing with Trixie warming her heart. He and her had couple of fun moments dancing already and she knew he was a good partner. Made her wonder what else these hips could do… She quickly snapped out of it, banishing the way too vivid pictures out of her mind, pictures of him on her, thrusting his hips back and forth while she would moan and grab his hair and… Get yourself together, Decker!! She told herself, noticing how she has been starring at his hips all the time. She felt herself blush and quickly looked down on Trixie again before getting up, not daring to look Lucifer in the eyes just yet. Not that she had to as she could feel the burn of her gaze on her anyway and knew he would be grinning his smuggest grin right now, yet he refrained from saying anything in front of Trixie. Great, how very much not embarrassing. Way to go, Chloe.  
“Have you finished your homework, monkey?”  
“…Yes?” The little human offered a not very convincing smile and the Detective chuckled.  
“Nice try. Go finish, okay?”  
Trixie went off unexcited, but without complain. Lucifer went to find some wine for them and handed her a very full glass to her before sitting down facing her on the sofa, so close their legs were almost touching. Despite his protest and offering to cook, Chloe ordered some Pizza for them, so they actually had some time for themselves. There was a conversation that ought to be had which they ignored so far and she was determined to address it tonight.  
“So, what is you want to talk about, darling?” She smiled, her heart fluttering a bit at the added endearment. He didn’t call her anything but Detective a lot, and she didn’t mind it, but the times when he did call her by her name or gave another endearing nickname where therefore especially special.   
“I just wanted to check on you, really. All these weeks I have been more worried about coping and completely forgot about you. What happened today couldn’t be easy for you either and…”  
“Why would you say that? I have no intention going anywhere, it was quite an easy call to make. I am just sorry about where it happened, but Remiel was never the most considerate of humans one. Other than that, no biggie.”  
“Yes, it is! Lucifer, two of your sisters showed up and told you that your Dad is forgiving you and Ella finds out the truth and…”  
“Miss Lopez seemed to handle it quite well to my surprise, but she has always been quite… different. Being friends with the Angel of Death for nearly all her life might have helped though, I suppose”  
Chloe shook her head, she wouldn’t buy in his confident nothing-is-bothering-me-Act.  
“I know you don’t lie, but still I don’t believe that this doesn’t impact you. These last weeks…”  
“Detective, I assure you, I am more than fine. As I told you earlier, I have no desire to go back to the silver city. There is a place I’d much rather be.” Here. With you. he didn’t say.  
“Tell me about heaven…” she asked seemingly passing, gently laying her hand on his knee, drawing small circles.  
“I am afraid there is not much to tell. I haven’t been there in eons and wasn’t particularly interested in updates either. Last time I checked, it was extraordinarily boring and disgustingly idyllic, no fun stuff anywhere, but that was long before humans where allowed in so Dad knows whatever is going on”  
“Okay then… What about hell?” She almost regretted it as she said it for his body stiffened and he seemed to get defensive but didn’t take it back anyhow.  
“What about it?”  
“I mean, you ran it, right? How does it all… work? How do you decide who deserves punishment in the afterlife and who doesn’t?”  
“I don’t decide anything. You humans do, each for your own. See, despite what some of you may believe, there is not jury or a trial after death, and certainly no test or whatever. All it comes down to is guilt, and how guilty you feel in your moment of death. Sometimes people don’t even realize how guilty they actually feel until they are dead and torturing themselves”  
“Themselves? But don’t you and the demons do all the… punishment?”  
“They are the ones carrying it out, sometimes I myself did too in especially juicy cases, however everybody’s punishment is decided for them the moment they walk through the door, inspired by what they feel most guilty about. Sometimes the demons would tweak with it to spice things up again, but the torture is still the same”  
“And… and how long do people stay in hell? When are they punished enough?”  
“The vast majority of them stays for all eternity. You see, nothing is holding the souls down there, in most cases the doors are unlocked and they could leave anytime, but they don’t. I have never seen anyone snap out of it ever, simply because no one ever convinced themselves that they are not guilty anymore. The hell loops are quite… indulging” A cold shiver went through his body when he remembered his very own loop of stabbing Uriel over and over again, he remembered the desperation he felt as bright as the day. He himself couldn’t escape despite knowing how it worked, clearly none of the humans would figure it out either.  
Chloe only nodded, starring thoughtfully in front of her. He told her he would never allow her soul to go to Hell and albeit reassuring, she wasn’t sure if that included her family too.  
“Are you quite alright, detective?”  
“Hm? Oh, yes, I just had to think about my father and… and where…”  
“Don’t worry, he is not in Hell”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Absolutely. I have remembered the name of every single person down there, excluding the ones that came after I left of course, and there was not a single John Decker, so you are quite right about him being a good man”  
She smiled at him gratefully and felt her eyes watering up. Instinctively, she leaned forward and snuggled herself into his side, gently wrapping one harm around his waist.   
“Thank you for telling me” It was barely more than a whisper, but he heard just fine. He reciprocated the hug and for a moment, they just sat in a comfortable silence. Chloe swore she could hear his heart pounding unnaturally fast, but maybe that was just another devil thing, same as the heat he radiated.   
“Thank you, Detec- Chloe. For letting me part of your life, despite knowing what I am” he finally managed to say.   
“You were always quite open about who you are, I just never wanted to believe you. It must be hard when people always doubt you…”  
“Not at all, I fully expect them to not believe me. This is what makes honesty fun nowadays, humans much rather believe a lie and dismiss the truth. A few hundred years ago, that wasn’t quite the case, such a deeply religious and suspicious folk there was, especially during the time of witch hunts”  
“Are witches real?”  
“Quite so, although not a single real witch was burned as far as I am aware. The thing with magic and divinity is that normal humans are blinded by it and would never be able to catch any of us, even if they tried, which barely anyone ever does -- and yet they were all too quick to blame me for possessing the innocent when it was them who made the call! Preposterous!”  
“Those poor women…”  
“No sympathy for the devil, eh?” His voice was full of sarcasm and she chuckled, her head still resting comfortably in the space between his head and shoulder.  
“Well, you weren’t burnt alive, were you?” she joked.  
“Not that it would have done any damage anyway, unless you would have travelled in time and happened to be close enough”  
“Right, I’ve been meaning to ask about this too. Why, of all people, do I make you vulnerable? Is this about the miracle thing or…?”  
“I don’t think so, as Amenadiel’s powers still very much affect you. No, I think it has less to do with you, but more about how I feel about you… You make me vulnerable because I trust you, and because you make me a better, selfless person. It all started after I saved your life when Jimmy tried to shoot you on our very first case together. Never before had the devil committed a selfless act and apparently, that is enough to make me physically mortal too. Same way Cain - I mean Pierce - became mortal once he decided to not take advantage of you anymore and developed genuine feelings for you”  
On this she loosened her hug, moved to be able to look him in the eye. Did it mean what she thought it did? That he had genuine feelings for her too? She couldn’t bring herself to ask about this touchy subject just yet, but a feeling of hope grew inside her, making her feel warm and fuzzy. One of her hands wandered to his face and she gently stroke his cheek with her thumb, feeling the perfectly trimmed stubble underneath.   
“Thank you for saving my life all these times”   
“Don’t worry about it, Detective… Chloe”   
They smiled at each other and Chloe started to move her head towards his until their foreheads met, both their eyes closed. A tiny bit of distance was all that parted their lips which yearned to feel the other’s again. Ever so slowly to give her time to reconsider, Lucifer leaned in, stopping when he could feel her lips underneath his, then kissing the very corner of her mouth. Chloe’s heart started beating so fast and loudly, she was afraid he could hear it. There was so much sexual tension between them, her entire body started aching for his touch. She didn’t care who he was or what he was, none of it mattered, no matter how crazy it was. All that mattered was that he was a good person who would sacrifice the world to save her and her loved ones. She was ready and she needed more, guiding his hand onto her hips, giving him silent consent to touch her as he wished, while her hand wandered to his hair. He responded immediately and deepened the kiss, pulling her leg his hips…

And then the doorbell rang.

Their faces parted immediately to look at the door, both of them visibly disturbed by the interruption. They really didn’t have a good track record, but at least this time it wasn’t a Stewardess wanting to sleep with him. For a moment, Chloe considered to just ignore the Pizza Delivery, suddenly having an appetite for something completely different… but Trixie had heard as well, of course, and stormed into the living room. The detective game him an apologetic smile before getting up and accepting the food. 

They ate in silence and hell of a lot unresolved sexual tension between them. Whenever they touched, no matter how small or accidental, it left a burning mark on Chloe’s body, begging for more. She never had a hard time restraining herself making this night particularly tricky, but she knew better than to act on her desires in front of her daughter. Trixie talked about some stuff that happened in school and as much as she tried to focus on her words, the only thing she realized was how Lucifer gently placed a hand on her lower back, slowly stroking up and down. She fought the urge to bite her lip or lean against him, trying to react as little as possible, but the big grin on his face made clear that he was very much aware of the effect he had on her in that moment. Maybe he did hear her heart beating too fast for its own good?   
After they finished, Trixie decided it was time for the dancing she got promised earlier.   
“Mommy, do you want to see me and Lucifer dance?”, she asked in all excitement, and with a vicious grin to her partner, Chloe answered “I would love to see you and Lucifer dance, monkey!”  
“Very well” Lucifer mumbled, stood up and took off his Suit Jacket, revealing the purple back of his waist coat.   
“Would you do me the honors, Spawn?”   
He offered a hand to Trixie, who flushed a smile almost as bright as the stars when she laid her little hand in his. “With pleasure!” She sounded way more posh than usual trying to fake his British accent, and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at the unusual pair. Lucifer guided the little one to an empty space in the living room which would do as dancefloor, and Chloe played the first best song that came up on Spotify when searching for a Waltz. Lucifer took both of Trixie’s hand into his and started with the basic step. It was a sight for sore eyes, the handsome, 6”3’ tall devil in designer suit dancing with her barely ten-year-old, 3”11’ tall daughter in PJs looking prouder than ever in the middle of her living room. It was too adorable NOT to take pictures off. It didn’t take long until he smiled back at Trixie’s admiring eyes and Chloe’s heart threatened to explode due to cuteness overload. When he then even lifted Trixie on his expensive Italian leather shoes to advance the dance, she really did start to think that Hell had frozen over. This went on for a couple of minutes with her secretly filming parts of it - she so needed to send them to Maze, Linda, and Ella, they wouldn’t believe her otherwise!! - before Trixie expanded an arm in her direction.  
“Come join us, Mommy!” she asked with those big puppy eyes and the Detective obeyed right away, accepting her hand and moving close to Lucifer’s side who immediately wrapped an arm around her midst. It was really nice to spend such quality time as a family, because ultimately, this is what they were. Chloe leaned her head against Lucifer’s shoulder as they whipped in unison to the sound of music, Trixie still standing on his shows, knowingly grinning at both of them. The small human wasn’t nearly as unaware of the sparks that were flying between them as they thought, and after a couple of minutes as family, she happily retreated and left them to themselves. She hid behind the wall of the kitchen and suppressed a giggle when she saw Lucifer pulling her mother tight, not even bothered with doing any kind of steps anymore. Her mother just smiled, leaning into him, and Trixie couldn’t remember if she had seen her so happy before. It made her happy too, she really liked Lucifer, he was funny and understanding and took great care of her Mom. He belonged to their little family already, and Trixie couldn’t wait for the day when they finally married. It was so obvious to her that they were in love, why couldn’t they just see it? Sometimes, she really didn’t get adults…

Meanwhile in the living room, Chloe had again rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed.  
“If you ever think of yourself as a monster again, I’ll remind you of this very moment when you made a ten-year-old child’s eyes sparkle by dancing with her…” she whispered and giggled. Lucifer smiled too. “I admit, Beatrice is quite extraordinary. Just like her mother”  
“Thank you…” She brought her arms in and wrapped them around his neck and he followed immediately by wrapping his around her, leaving no space whatsoever between them, their faces aligned for another kiss. Before their lips could touch however, he felt the need to come clear with her.  
“Chloe, I… I promise that I won’t run away this time… Or never again, on this note. You… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and in fact, you made this life worth living. Trust me when I say there is no place I’d rather be than with you”  
She smiled, happy and content. How long has she waited to hear these words? They gave her confidence to overcome that last bit of distance, softly pressing her lips on his again. It wasn’t sexual, not yet at least, it was loving, pure reassertion that she felt the same. His lips started to move against hers equally as gently, and for a moment it seemed as though they were finally whole. 

An excited screech came from the kitchen as Trixie literally jumped up and down in joy when she saw them finally together. Surprised they parted again, and she ran towards them, trying to hug both of them at the same time.  
“I knew it!”, she proudly proclaimed. “Does this mean Lucifer will become my Stepdad? Can I get a sibling?”  
“Wow, slow down there, monkey” Chloe said overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of her daughter and as much as she appreciated it, a part of her was disappointed to be interrupted again.   
“Why? You love Lucifer, don’t you? You said he was part of the family”  
Lucifer looked at the Blonde, his eyes wide open, full of hope and anticipation that Chloe wouldn’t dare for the life of her to destroy. “I did say that, and… I do”  
Trixie nodded, satisfied with the answer. “And you Lucifer, don’t you love Mommy? You always look at her like you do”  
“I… I have never loved anything ever before, so I might be wrong, but… what I feel is so… so strong and new, that I dare saying that if this isn’t love, I may as well never experience it, for nothing and most certainly no one ever affected nor moved me as much”  
“Is that a yes?” Trixie frowned, and Lucifer smiled. “Yes”  
Happily, she clapped in her hands again. “See!! Ooh, Lucifer, would it upset you a lot if I didn’t call you Dad? Just because, you know, I already have a dad and…”  
“I assure you, Spawn, nothing could upset me less. Literally nothing. In fact, it would upset me if you did, so please, for the life of mine, don’t ever call me that”  
Trixie smiled relieved, as if she seriously worried about hurting his feelings. Chloe could just stare in disbelief, her daughter just successfully tricked them into admitting their feelings and started planning their future all within two minutes.  
“Hey Trixie, I think it’s about time you go to bed, its already past your bed time and tomorrow is school”  
The little one nodded, she understood that this was a code for them wanting to be alone, so after saying her goodnights and assuring them that she really didn’t need a bedtime story today, she retreated to her room, grinning accomplishedly. 

Once they were alone again, the silence felt almost awkward, neither of them knowing what to do with themselves. She had never seen Lucifer so reluctant, so lost, as if he feared to ruin anything by simply moving.   
“Such a cunning little urchin” he finally said after a few moments that felt like half an eternity.  
“She really adores you… and it’s cute to see that you love her too”  
“I most certainly do n-“  
“You said she was extraordinary and you let her stand on your shoes. Your shoes.”  
“Fine, she is by far the most tolerable and… likeable child I have ever met. Happy?”  
“Very…”  
Hoping there wouldn’t be another interruption, she took his hand, led him back to the sofa and started kissing him again, this time with more lust, more determination. He happily obliged, finally a field that he felt confident in!  
His hands wandered over her sides to her lower back, pulling her closer, while his tongue demanded entry to her mouth, which she happily granted. She couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling inside her next to the tense feeling in her lower body, begging her to finally be with him. His mouth found her neck, gently sucking and licking at her sensitive skin, and a lustful mourn escaped her as she closed her eyes in pleasure, focusing on all the places where he touched her body.   
“Lucifer… Why don’t we take this to my room?” she mumbled breathlessly. She needn’t see his face to knew he was grinning.  
“With pleasure” he purred and before she knew it, his hands were underneath her thighs, lifting her up against his body with seemingly no effort whatsoever, walking them to her bed. Chloe gladly took advantage of that fortunate position, wrapped her legs tightly around him and caressed the skin of his neck with her lips, pleased to hear him breathing harder than before. After all the sex he had before with countless women and men, a part of her was afraid that she would just disappoint him, not able to give him the pleasure he was used to, but hearing him respond to her touches banned those thoughts into the very back of her mind.  
He sat down on the bed, her now sitting on his lap facing him, and they occupied each other again with passionate kissing. Chloe unbuttoned his vest quickly and then worked on his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath it. Has he been working out since the last time she saw him naked?   
His hand slipped underneath her jeans, massaging her butt briefly, before moving the hand to the front to open it up. Their lips only ever parted to get rid of some piece of clothing that was in the way and shortly after, they wore nothing but a smile.   
Lucifer positioned her in front of her, holding her leg up, teasingly letting his fingers caress the inside of her thigh. She mourned, anticipating the moment when he finally would give her the relief she was aching for. Then finally, she could feel him gliding into her, and she had to bite her lip so hard it drew blood to not scream in relief. Turns out he knew exactly what he was doing, stimulating her G-Point like it was his second nature. Maybe it was, who knew. He kept on teasing her, alternating between long and short strikes, sometimes withdrawing himself to the point where he almost slipped out before going back deep. His hands seemed to be all over her body, grabbing her boobs or circling her clit before the extra pleasure. It didn’t take long until she felt the first waves of a pending orgasm overcoming her body, and so did he, decreasing the speed to let her calm down, dragging it out. Then Chloe couldn’t take it anymore; she quickly freed herself from his grab and turned around, moving his leg over his hip so she could sit on him. He just grinned, gladly giving her the chance to take over control, and so she did. He sat up to, giving her maximum friction when she started to move up and down on him, her arms wrapped around his back, clinging into his skin. He moved in for deep, passionate kiss, occasionally interrupted by a mourn or sharp breath, but they stayed close all the time. This went beyond anything Lucifer has had ever experienced before, the first time he had sex with a person with whom he had a genuine connection, genuine feelings of love. It has always been awesome and he enjoyed it a lot, but this… it was like fireworks exploding inside of him, a rush he hasn’t felt since he created his favorite star. It made him feel home again, like he finally found his spot in life. With all the new feelings overwhelming him, he didn’t even notice right away when his wings broke out behind him until Chloe stopped moving for a second, starring at them in awe, their glow illuminating her face gently.   
“Sorry…” he mumbled, about to put them away, when she just grinned and replied with a luscious “Leave them”, kissing him again. Intuitively, his wings wrapped around her, enclosing the both of them. The feathers were soft against her skin as she continued thrusting her hips. Their tongues fought a playful battle until finally, everything exploded in her and she came, feeling his hips still moving up and down to the limited extent possible to draw her orgasm out as long as possible before he came with her. A few seconds, neither of them could react, they just stared at each other grinning, heavy-breathing and closely entwined. His wings and arms were still around her as he leaned back, making her lay down onto him. They were hot and sweaty, but nothing could have bothered them less.  
“This… this was amazing” Chloe finally managed to say, a hand now placed on his cheek.   
“Amazing doesn’t even begin to describe it”  
She smiled content and reluctantly rolled to his side onto his wing, snuggling against his chest. He didn’t complain, quite the opposite indeed, for his wing wrapped around her once again.  
“Is this comfortable for you?”, his voice was soft, raw and velvety and send another shudder down her spine.  
“Very… If it is for you?”  
“I never felt better” he honestly admitted. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, not a big surprise after the day she had. To her great liking, the devil turned out to be a cuddler and made sure she was safely wrapped in his wings all night.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally sealed the deal, but was it just a one night stand? just fluff, no explicit smut (only implied)

The alarm clock forced her out of her dreamy state, and she found herself being spooned by a sleeping Lucifer in a blanket of wings. A smile crossed her face. She really didn’t want to move and even considered calling in sick to spend all day in bed with him before her sense for responsibility kicked back in. Lucifer started moving behind her and pulled her even closer, not willing to let go of her just yet.  
“Whoever invented those horrible alarm clocks ought to be punished” he grumbled in his sexy morning voice and one of his wings extended to hit the button for it to stop, exposing half of Chloe who immediately felt the breeze of cold air touch her skin before it came back to his previous place.  
“Quite handy these things…” she gently stroked some of the feathers and heard him purr behind her.  
“Can you feel this?”  
“Of course I can… It’s nice, really”  
She smiled and stayed put for a few more seconds before turning around, careful not to hurt the wings she was laying on. Lucifer gently stroke her hair out of her face, resting his hand against her cheek.  
“Good morning, darling”  
“Good morning…” She leaned forward for a gentle kiss. “As much as I wish I could stay, I need to shower and go to work and Trixie needs to get to school and some breakfast and…”  
“Not to worry, dear, I understand. We just got back on duty, can’t miss it already, eh?”  
“Sadly, no”   
His wings gave her free, giving her some space again, and disappeared where they came from. She secretly hoped this wasn’t the last time they served her as a blanket. The cold hit her again and forced her to sit up reluctantly, ready to get out of bed.  
“Do you need a hand in the shower?” he purred, placing kisses along her shoulder and neck. She grinned.  
“As much as I’d like that, I feel like I would need another one after that…”  
“Hmm, suit yourself. It is certainly not a one-time offer”  
She kissed him one last time before disappearing in the bathroom, adjusting the temperature for her shower to be as cold as it could be while still comfortable. Devil knows she needed it to calm down after such an eventful night. It took her longer than usual, but then again, she never had sex like this before. When she finally felt like she cooled down enough after banning any memories from last night, she hurried to get ready as fast as she could. To her surprise, Lucifer wasn’t in her bedroom anymore and his clothes were gone too. She wasn’t sure whether she had expected for him to just keep sitting there and not moving at all, but nevertheless she wondered where he ran off to, until she smell of a hearty breakfast reached her nose.   
When she stepped out of her room, ready to face whatever the day had for her, she found Lucifer in her kitchen making an Omlette, while Trixie already sat in front of one, happily munching. Her daughter wasn’t even surprise to find Lucifer here, it was not the first time he had made breakfast for them either. What did surprise Chloe though was the new suit under the “Kiss the Cook” Apron he wore and the fact that he looked as neat and perfectly styled as always, as if he didn’t just wake up thirty minutes ago.   
“Morning, Trixie-babe”, she said upon entering, trying not to sound overly cheerful.  
“Morning Mommy! Lucifer makes Omlette!”  
Just in that moment, her turned around and placed a plate with a perfectly browned Omlette in front of her, grinning devilishly. “I figured since you declined my previous offer, I may as well help you otherwise”  
“Thank you, Lucifer. When did you…?” She gestured as his body, clearly meaning all of him.  
“Hm? Oh, I couldn’t possibly show up in the same suit in the precinct as yesterday, now could I? So I took a quick trip to LUX”  
“How did you manage to be that quick?”  
“My wings aren’t just good to sleep on, you know”  
Right. She felt almost stupid for not thinking of it herself.  
“You have wings??” Trixie claimed in excitements, completely convinced that he was who he claimed to be.  
“I do indeed, Child”  
“Can we go flying at some point??”  
“Of course we can, if your mother allows it.”  
“Ah, I am not sure…” the Detective said playfully, “I guess I would need to try it out first. You know, to make sure it is safe and all”  
“Well played, Detective” he grinned, leaning forward on the counter, bringing his face closer to hers. She looked right back into those loving, brown eyes and Trixie looked back and forth between them, excited to see them happy, and it turned out that the resolved sexual tension between them was as good of a turn on as the unresolved one was. Needless to say Chloe had a hard time focusing that day.

They behaved completely normal. At least Chloe thought they did, when in fact, everybody seemed to give her a knowing grin. She and Lucifer had both agreed on the way to the precinct to keep what happened lowkey instead of kiss and tell, and yet it seemed to be an open secret. Or maybe they didn’t treat her any differently after all and it was all in her head? That little hope was crushed, however, when Dan approached her later that day.  
“So you finally gave in to his charms” he said, sitting on her desk.  
“E-excuse me?”  
“What, don’t tell me it is somebody else?”  
“I am sure I don’t know what you mean”  
“Hmmh. Maybe you can lie to the rest of the station, but not to me, Chloe. I recognize that happy face from when we first got together and saw it never since then. So you and Lucifer…”  
She sighed. “I… I don’t know what we are, Dan. You know how complicated things are with him sometimes”  
“Oh, you mean maybe the fact that he is claiming to be the actual devil?”  
Chloe didn’t reply, no point picking that debate. It was better if he didn’t know.  
“What can I say, Dan, he always has my back and goes to great lengths to protect me and also Trixie. He is a good person and I know I can trust him… Those qualities are worth a lot, you know”  
“So it wasn’t just a one time thing then?”  
“I don’t hope so. Why?”  
“Well, it is Lucifer after all who we are talking about. He doesn’t exactly have a track record regarding successful relationships”  
“No, I know. I… I can’t really explain it, he has simply a different morality I suppose. I am aware that this, whatever it is, is quite new for him, so who knows how it ends”  
“Well I guess if he was to change, you are probably the only person he would do it for. For whatever reason, this guy makes you happy and Trixie likes him. What more could I ask for?”  
“Thanks, Dan. But please keep this lowkey”  
“Your secret is save with me, but watch out for Ella. I’m sure she’ll figure it out no matter what”

He was right of course, Chloe knew the forensic scientist wouldn’t miss a thing, so she braced herself for the worst when Ella texted her to come to the lab. Lucifer was already there and when she walked in, she heard why.   
“Right, so -- Is there like a special area for Nazis, or is it all random? And do they share a cell or-“  
“Everyone has their own cell and yes, there are certain areas dedicated to specific groups of people”  
“Okay but do you guys ever run out of space? I mean so many people die!”  
“I assure you that no bad guy ever went to heaven due to lack of capacity, Miss Lopez. Both Heaven and Hell are practically endless, they will always be as big as they need to be.”  
“Okay so what about -“  
“Excuse the interruption,” Chloe said amused, “but Ella, you said you had something for us? Perhaps something from this world?”  
“Oh, right! Sorry Chlo, this devil-thing is just too exciting! Anyway, back to our John Doe, or as it turns out his name is, Mark Thompson.”  
She gave them her latest results, this time without any divine interruption, but all too aware of the glances they kept exchanging, of her friend’s happy eyes and soft blush whenever Lucifer came closer. It was all too obvious, really.  
They left after a while with a “Thanks Ella” and as soon as the door closed, she looked after them. “You guys so hooked up”

“Detective,” Lucifer’s voice came after her right away, and Chloe quickly turned around, trying not to smile too much like a crushing teenage girl. She sure felt like one.  
“So, I was thinking and… I was wondering if I could take you on a Date? I don’t have terrible much experience with relationships, but I believe that is an integral part of it”  
“Have you ever been on a date before?” she asked curiously.  
“Well that depends, does the time we spend outside of work qualify? Like the dinner we had before we were so rudely interrupted a few months ago?”  
She just smiled. “I suppose so. And yes, I would love nothing more. Dan has Trixie tonight?”  
“Perfect!”

Time creeped by slowly; Chloe starred at the paperwork in front of her, trying to get something done, but her mind wandered off all the time. She barely ever let her personal life affect her work before, but now it seemed almost impossible not to think back to his lips on her skin, his hands holding her…  
“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” a soft voice purred into her ear, causing her to flinch. She hadn’t noticed the warm body behind her, bended over with a hand on each side next to her on the table.  
“That would be highly unprofessional of me”  
“What can I say, I am a walking drug. But not to worry, I am more than happy to feed into this addiction…” His lips quickly brushed down her cheek and she tried to hide the grin.   
“We are still at work!”  
“If I am not mistaken, it is past your finishing time already, actually”  
She quickly looked at her watch, finding it was half past seven, and then quickly glanced up to find the precinct almost empty. Did she really spend the last hours day dreaming?!  
“Oh”  
“’Oh’ indeed. Now come on, chop chop. Time to go!” He straightened himself before offering her a hand to help her up, which she accepted.   
“Right, so what is it you have planned?”  
“Ah, I am afraid I can’t just tell you! Do… do you trust me?”  
“You know I do”  
He nodded, happy with the answer, then guided her to the elevator, her hand still in his.  
“How long did Ella question you for?”  
“Hours, I’d like to think! Miss Lopez surely takes her faith serious, knowing almost all stories the Bible refers to. For someone who says it is all about belief, she sure asked for a lot of truth.”  
“I suppose having a reliable source around to provide facts is too good of an opportunity not to take for a scientist like her”  
“Amenadiel would be a better source of information, at least he was the one in charge of committing all these wonders you humans are so in awe about, whereas I was in hell doing the dirty work”  
“Will you set them up?”  
“If my brother ever decides to grace earth with his presence again, probably. Not that I have seen him ever since he took Charlotte to the silver city”  
They got Lucifer’s Corvette in the parking lot and quite the gentlemen, he opened the door for her to get in. She wondered again where they would be heading to. He was of course dressed as flawlessly as always, but she was way to underdressed for any fancy restaurant he may have picked out. He might not mind it, but she certainly would, although she was more than used to him dressing smarter than her. They started heading outside the city though, north to the Hills. They stopped in the middle of nowhere at the edge of Angeles National Forest and Chloe wasn’t quite sure what to do, until he left the car and opened her door again for her.  
“Lucifer, what--”  
“You said you wanted to fly, right?”  
“I mean, yes…”  
“Good, because from here, that is the only way to go! Unless you prefer an eleven-mile hike, that is” He rolled his shoulders and his majestic wings appeared out of nowhere. She eyed them marveling and smiled, then stepping closer.  
“So how do we do this?” There was no trace of fear in her voice.  
With a mischievous smile, he quickly lifted her up in his arms bridal style. “This should do. But I shall warn you, the first time can be quite overwhelming”  
“I am ready” she said convinced, snuggling against his chest, as his wings started to move. Slowly, they left the floor, gaining speed as they went. The air got colder, but the heat from the devil did a good job keeping her warm regardless, as they put more and more distance between them and the car, flying higher and higher along the Hills in the fading golden light of a sun that had just set. She knew this wasn’t even close to the normal speed he flew but appreciated the consideration and chance to take in L.A. from above. It wasn’t even five minutes when they approached the floor again. Seconds later, he gently sat her down on the soft grass. The view was breathtaking, she could see the lights of the city underneath and the darkness approaching on the sky. Then there was a ‘woosh’ sound and a blow of wind in her hair. She turned around to find Lucifer gone. Two seconds later he was back, this time holding a basket and what looked like a pile of blankets over his arm.   
“Where are we?”  
“On the top of Mount Baldy, Darling. One of my favorite places in all of the city, the closest to the stars I got in a long time…”  
He looked up, a soft smile around his lips. Chloe loved the stars, although they were barely ever visible in the city, and yet she preferred looking at his adoring gaze rather than up the skies. For a few seconds there was just silence before he came back to his senses.   
“Apologies, Detective, old memories. Anyway, I thought what would be more appropriate than a dinner under the stars?” Lucifer handed her one of the blankets, a red Snuggie as it turned out, and she laughed in disbelief, but did put it on. He placed another on the floor for them to sit down on, before opening the basket and got out two glasses and a bottle of red wine, pouring a generous amount into it before handing it to her.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she joked but accepted it gladly.  
“By no means, I am just thinking about your pleasure, as always. Cheers, Detective” Their glasses clinked and he tasted the fruity-sweet, not a too bitter flavor. Of course he had her taste in wine figured out. The drinks were joined with some burger and fries he took out of the basket and she laughed.  
“This is becoming a thing now, isn’t it?”  
“Why mess with perfection?”  
The night progressed, they ate in comfortable silence and once finished, cuddled up under the Snuggie, looking at the clear night sky.  
“How come you are the Lightbringer? How was that decided?”  
“I don’t know, I just am. We were all born this way, with a certain skillset”  
“So you created the stars with your light”  
“Arguably the best thing I have ever done, after starting a rebellion and working with you”  
“Wait, so working with me is as good as being cast to hell?? Thanks, really” He laughed lightly. “I am not talking about the fall, but what happened before. Someone had to stand up to this cruel, manipulative bastard and after all, without it I may still be running errands in heaven instead of enjoying somewhat free will here, with… you. And frankly, I don’t think I felt better in, well, ever”   
He puller her even tighter, pressing his lips on her temple, enjoying holding her this tight. Months ago, he would have been going crazy at Lux, probably securing some kind of one-night stand. Loud music, drugs, alcohol… Not that he would want to give up the party entirely, but those almost domestic moments with his detective were worth so much more than the meaningless sex with strangers.   
“I am glad… You deserve to be happy” She rolled onto her front, her and reaching for his face, gently caressing the perfect facial traits. “Thanks for this, Lucifer, really. It’s perfect”  
“Well, I reckoned you should know about all the advantages of dating an angel, albeit a fallen one”  
“Dating, huh?” His expression froze as if he had just realized what he said, his body tensed up noticeably next to hers. “I-I mean… I just assumed because… I know I am not exactly boyfriend material, but Chloe, I meant everything I said yesterday. I do think that… I… I am in love with you. You gave me a home here, a purpose, and you make me a better person every day. I am tired of running and I realized that all of this is how I want to spend my time, so if… if you want to give it a try…”  
“I would love that, Lucifer!”   
“Really?!”  
“Of course! I meant what I said as well, I… I love you, too”  
His eyes lightened up, shining almost as bright as the stars themselves. His hands found her hair when their lips met for a kiss, first gently, then more passionately, harmonizing like two pieces of one whole. Once together, they didn’t separate again, not even bothering flying home first; that seemed like a too long time for the passionate urge taking over, and so it was just the two of them united in a hot night beneath a moonless sky.


	5. A House full of celestial beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visit by someone from Lucifer's past...

It has been five months ever since Lucifer and Chloe got together, floating on cloud seven together. It wasn’t a well-kept secret from begin with, but most people seemed more surprised at how long it took them to get together rather than the fact that they were. Apparently, some even made bets on how long they think it would take them and who would make the first move. Chloe still wasn’t sure whether that was flattering or upsetting, but at least Lucifer seemed to enjoy it. Then again, he never minded being the center of attention, one of the few things that hadn’t changed; If at the begin of their partnership someone had told Chloe that she would not only happily date Lucifer Morningstar, but that he changed his entire lifestyle to become a valuable and domestic part of her family rather than being a wild playboy-bachelor living his best life, she would have laughed and declared them crazy. Yet here they were, and he was spending more time with her and Trixie than at LUX, unless the three of them stayed at his penthouse. All of this completely voluntarily and without a single complaint; not that she had ever asked him to give anything up, he just did like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, there still was an excessive alcohol consume, but at least she didn’t witness any kind of drug abuse. For the first time in forever, her world seemed okay. She was finally happy and content with the place she was in life, if it wasn’t for the most dysfunctional family in the universe to interfere with said happiness.  
It was late on a Friday night when it happened. Chloe stayed at work late to finish up some paperwork, whereas Lucifer was already home to babysit the ‘little urchin’ and prepare dinner for her when she came home. That has become the new normal, he was an excellent cook and didn’t even try to deny that he loved Trixie anymore, so the two of them had grown adorably close.   
She finished up her report on an open-and-shut case they had earlier, nothing which Lucifer considered worthy of their time, before making her way home. She was nearly at her apartment, when seemingly out of nowhere two men appeared on the street, and she had to break so hard and turn the wheel around that she feared an airbag may come out. The car came to a stop mere millimeters before them, but neither of them looked even remotely scared, on the contrary. That never meant a good thing.  
She jumped out.   
“What the hell?!”  
“Right to the topic, I see” the older of the two joked. He looked like he was in his fifties, the hair was grey-black with a well-groomed beard, dressed in something that looked like a dress or robe, long to the floor, in white with golden ornaments sewed onto it. The man beside him looked like a warrior, short brown hair, build like a house and at least 6’5” she reckoned. Both of them had brown eyes that looked awfully familiar.  
“Can I help you somehow?” the Detective tried again, suspicion spreading.  
“Yes, I believe you can. I am looking for my son. His name is Samael, but you know him as Lucifer”  
She froze. This could easily just be two idiots trying to prank her, after all Lucifer never hid the fact that he was devil. But what if it wasn’t? She had angels appear in Ella’s lab just months before! And he told his sister that his father should come down in person to deliver the news… but weren’t both of them in agreement it would never happen?  
She shook her head. “You know what, just… never mind. And get off the road before someone gets hurt” Chloe was about to get back behind the wheel, when the alleged god rose his hand, symbolling her to stop.  
“You don’t believe me, is that it? You do believe him though. I am asking why is that? Is it so absurd after everything you learned the past months, Chloe?” She froze again. This man, whoever he was, seemed to know her and strangely, he had a point.  
“Even if I did believe you, that makes it worse. I am pretty sure that Lucifer does not want to see his asshole of a father”  
Now it was the soldier behind the alleged god who moved, drawing what looked like a sword. “How dare you insulting God?!” The Anger in his angelic voice hit her and she intuitively took a step back, recognizing the clear danger. The older man moved his hand, signaling the younger one to stop.  
“And this is why I am here, my child. You are a parent too, you know.”  
“As a parent, I would never cast my daughter to hell, let alone try to end her existence”  
“Yet now I am here, and I demand to see my son”  
“You’re almighty, if you care to see him, I am sure you find a way without me. I won’t betray his trust”  
“It is for his own good”  
“Is this about the entire redemption thing?”  
“So he told you”  
“He didn’t need to, I was there when it happened.”  
“Then you know I come in piece and that he specifically asked me to come. All I am asking of you is the permission to enter your house”  
“I only grant it to you with the promise to leave if he asks you to.”  
“That you have.”  
“Fine then, let me park my car first though”

Her heart went crazy fast when she fiddled with the keys to unlock the door to her apartment, god and whoever this other guy was standing right behind her. She just hoped he wouldn’t be too mad. Once they entered, she heard Trixie’s exiting voice and footsteps.  
“MOMMY! Guess what, Lucifer took me flying today!” She almost screamed, running to her for a hug.  
“Oh did he now? Did you like it?” An exciting nod as answer.  
“So much for not telling your mother, Spawn” Lucifer’s amused voice came from the kitchen before he appeared in the door, perfectly dressed as always. The smile vanished the moment he saw the two men standing in the living room. There was a moment of painful silence in which Chloe started to regret everything, but then Lucifer finally moved.  
“Michael, what an unanticipated and altogether rather unpleasant surprise. It’s been a few millennia. Funny how everyone suddenly has the need to visit me, although I am clearly the only one with a taste for fashion in this damned family.”  
“Hello Brother. Interesting to see what has become of you, it is almost… human” He almost spat that last word out. At least she now knew who she was dealing with - Michael, another archangel. He was claimed to be a leader, the strongest of the angels, there to protect the humans and inflict justice. Chloe couldn’t help but notice how condescending the angels were towards them, ironic enough since they were supposed to help and protect them. It appeared almost as if Lucifer was the only one of them actually enjoying human company.   
“Hello Samael” God now said and Lucifer froze just like Chloe did the first time.  
“Dad?” he asked after a small eternity, the amusement left his voice. “Is this a joke?”  
“You said I should come here in person, so here I am.”  
“You never been to earth before, and you expect me to believe you do it to apologize? You? You are the most self-centered creature in the entire bloody universe!” Lucifer came closer, his eyes glowing red.  
“You didn’t seem this angry with me when you begged me to protect Chloe or helped a man who you thought was me”  
“Yeah, well, did you miss this entire plotting to destroy you part??”  
“I sure didn’t miss how you gave your mother an entire universe instead of launching an ambush on me, hence you weren’t exactly serious about that, were you?”  
“You don’t know a bloody thing about me!”  
“Who are they, Mommy?”, Trixie asked whispering.  
“Uhm, they are Lucifer’s family, his dad and brother”  
Trixie frowned, stepping away from her Mom and walked next to Lucifer, facing God. Her little hand grabbed the Devil’s and Chloe saw how his eyes turned brown again when he looked at the little urchin, pain was written on his face for just a second before it turned hard again.  
“You are Lucifer’s Dad?”  
“I am indeed. And you are Beatrice, aren’t you? It is a pleasure to meet you, young lady” She nodded, still frowning.  
“Why did you hurt Lucifer? Family doesn’t do that! Don’t you feel bad?” Lucifer looked down at her, obviously surprised, but Chloe could see the smile he tried to suppress. It was heart warming to see the two of them together like that.  
“Do you know who I am?” God asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“If you are Lucifer’s Dad that means you are God. But God is supposed to be nice and you don’t seem nice, so I am not sure. I do know though that if Lucifer doesn’t like you, neither do I” She squeezed Lucifer’s hand protectively, glancing at the two celestial beings.  
“I appreciate it, Offspring” The smug and a bit proud smile on his face he faced his father with literally screamed ‘Look at who the villain is now’.  
“The devil gets defended by a little child, now would you look at that” Michael mocked, “So much for that, Luci”  
“Though she be but little, she is fierce, brother. Why are you here anyway? If you’re looking for a fight, I am sorry to disappoint you, but the suit is new and I am not about to get it ruined by your mediaeval little toy”  
“It would hardly be a fair fight, I would destroy you in a glimpse”  
“In which case I should call Maze to even things out, she would be happy to kick your angelic arse”  
“First a child, then your demon. You really became soft!”  
“Tread carefully, Michael, or I swear….”  
“What? You cuddle me to death? P a t h e t i c!”  
“ENOUGH!” God’s voice interrupted with so much force, both of them shut up immediately. “Leave, Michael. We came here in good will and I will not have you two fight like children!”   
There was no protest, although the dislike was clear on his face. Suddenly, his wings appeared; they were bigger than Lucifer’s, but of a different shape, and they were grey brown instead of pearly white without that certain glow she loved. “Amazing how you still manage to be the favorite and receive special treatment despite everything you’ve done”, the archangel grumbled before disappearing.  
“Now that we are alone, why don’t we act like adults and have a talk, what do you say, son? You did the same for your mother”  
For a few seconds, there was nothing but sensible tension filling the entire room, a battle of glances between Lucifer and God.   
“Trixie-babe, why don’t you go ahead to the kitchen and we finish Dinner, hm? Give them some space?”  
Trixie looked up to Lucifer with big eyes, asking in all seriousness: “Will you be okay without backup?”  
“I’ll call you if I need you, promise”, he answered with so much seriousness, it was adorable. She nodded satisfied, then hugged his legs quickly and ran in the kitchen, still listen attentively.  
“What a fierce child. No wonder she loves you” God said, smiling.  
“She is almost as selfless as her mother…” Lucifer replied, looking lovingly at Chloe, who smiled gently back. “Please don’t destroy each other, okay? Especially not here”, she asked, then followed to the kitchen.  
“Now,” Lucifer spoke up again, “why are you really here?”  
“Son, I am tired of this dispute. You constantly trying to defy me, defying your nature… All of this” he gestured around, meaning all of the life he had with Chloe and Trixie, “is a piece offer”  
“I am well aware of your constant manipulations in my life when all I wanted was to be my own man”  
“I never meant to manipulate you”  
“So, you are here to apologize. Good. Not sure if I can forgive you, but by all means, do try. Maybe on your knees? That would be a sight for sore eyes!”  
“I am not apologizing any more than you are. All I can do is forgive you for your wrong doings”  
“My wrong doings?! You casted me out of heaven, you rejected me! YOUR OWN SON! I am the one being punished when clearly, I acted within my rights!!”  
“And so did I when I casted you out. But I did nothing than come by your bidding - what were your words? Better lead in hell than serve in heaven? That and nothing else you got. Surely you must have realized by now that it was always you who decided your fate”  
“Right. The almighty grants free will, now is that not the biggest joke”  
“And you who demanded nothing but free will for all these years don’t realize when you have it and constantly complain about their consequences. Quite ironic too”  
“That was all part of the plan I assume. Manipulating me by letting me believe you manipulate me knowing I would screw my own path up by trying to defy you!”  
“Now you’re giving me too much credit, free-will isn’t exactly predictable, and neither are you. You never were. My plan for you is to be happy, no matter how irritating and rebellious you were and frankly, are”  
Lucifer laughed bitterly. “Right. Well you weren’t exactly easy to live with either. But I suppose I could thank you for the miracle that is Chloe Decker… Not that I am going to, of course, but still”  
“You are welcome, nonetheless. Seems like you did indeed learn the meaning of family, which is why I asked you to reunite with yours in the first place!”  
“So this is what it was all about? Then why inviting me back in heaven before anything happened?”  
“Well, an angel taking on a human job didn’t quite go unnoticed at home, especially since Amenadiel seemed to be eager to share your story with everyone. Your siblings got… curious and weirdly engaged. I knew you wouldn’t come and that Remiel could help speed things up”  
“What?? My life is entertainment for you then? Like some kind of reality TV?? Preposterous!”  
“It seemed to have worked anyway, which is exactly why I am here. To give you a choice.”  
“Oh, a choice, now isn’t that big news!”  
“You have the choice to decide whether you want to return to heaven or not”  
“Hear hear! Well, Dad, you could have saved yourself the trip, because my answer should be clear”  
“Right now it is. But Chloe won’t live forever. She will die eventually, no matter how much you will protect her; She won’t become immortal, and I doubt she would want to be if faced with the choice, and you won’t become mortal. People will ask questions and eventually, you will get tired of earth like you tired of hell, it is only the love you feel for the humans in your life that keep you here”  
“You seem to think you know me”  
“I am God, I know everything!”  
“So much for pride being a sin…”  
“It is not pride if it is true. And you know I am right. What will you do? Make her the Queen of Hell? Is that what she deserves?”  
There was no answer, but he didn’t need one; Lucifer’s face was enough assurance that he started thinking about the future.  
“So I now present you with a chance to return to Heaven to spend your eternity with her soul which I created only for this reason. To see you happy”  
“And work for you, I presume?”  
“Certain duties, now and then. Consider it a deal - you do a fair share of duties for me and stay with her”  
Lucifer just laughed, wishing he had a drink right now. “This was your ulterior motif all the time, wasn’t it! You need me! So, tell me, what are those ‘duties’ you need me to do? Hm? Run hell maybe?”  
“No, not quite. But there is always darkness to fill”  
Silence again. It has been a long time since he last been the Lightbringer… For the longest, he has been the devil. A punisher. A role he grew more than accustomed to.  
“Things can’t go back to the way they were. Too much has happened and I am not interested in serving you, I’d rather you end my existence like you were going to in the first place”  
“It will not be the same as it has been. I for my part respect the meaning of family, and I respect yours. Just… do me a favor and try not to create an Angel-human-hybrid baby, there are enough half divine things out there thinking they have a claim for divinity when nobody could tell what would become of them”  
Lucifer looked at him, his brain running over all possible scenarios. He felt such a deep hatred for this man sitting across him, the sheer thought of returning to his side physically pained him. And the rebellious side in him almost wanted a child of its own now just to defy him again. On the other hand, he did have a point -- never would he want to see Chloe in hell, even as its Queen. She was too good, too pure, to be destroyed by the endless pain and suffering of humans with no perspective of escape from the torture. And being here without her seemed almost impossible, not with all these intense, overwhelming feelings he experienced for the first time in his existence. A part of him was too selfish to let go, even willing to be a slave for his farther again, no matter how fundamentally wrong it seemed.  
“No need to rush this decision. But now that your wings have returned, and you seemed to have accepted them, I want you to know that you have a place back home if you want it”  
He just nodded, his thoughts still racing. Never has he allowed himself to think of the future, there was so much time to come, so many mistakes to be made. Maybe the Detective had enough of him in a few days and there would be no such question for them, but would he want to stay on earth? And if he was to leave… Would the destination be Heaven or Hell? Time went by when he sat in quiet, not noticing that God had left already, until he felt soft hands on his shoulders.  
“Are you okay?” Chloe asked worried, placing a hand in his hair, and gently caressed it.   
“I’m fine, love” he replied automatically, finally looking up to find that his Dad had disappeared. Typical.  
“I am glad you left the house in one piece”  
“Hmmhh…”  
“So… how about Dinner?”  
“Sure, why not” He sighed before moving at last, putting his hand on hers and pressing a kiss on it. He was almost certain that Chloe had heard all their conversation as it was quite loud and the walls were thin, but she refrained from commenting on it just yet and neither did Trixie, realizing what a demanding situation this must been for him. It wasn’t everyday that God just popped down to earth and offer redemption for his fallen son. He was awfully quiet too, far from the chirpy dork he has always been.  
They had just finished an extraordinarily quiet Dinner, when suddenly Trixie got up and ran to hug the sitting Lucifer, her arms wrapped around his neck, face buried in his shirt. Surprised and overwhelmed he looked helplessly to Chloe, who didn’t know what was happening either, so he just gently started to pad the little human’s back.  
“Spawn?”  
“I don’t want you to leave!” her voice sounded a bit shaky, almost as if she was sobbing.  
“Leave? Why would I do that?”  
“B-because I heard your Dad say that you can return, and…”  
“What would I want in Heaven when you and your Mum are here? I promise I will not leave until you two ask me to”  
Her head moved to look at him, her eyes looking suspiciously watery. “Really?”  
“My word is my bond, you know that”  
She nodded relieved but stayed snuggled up against his chest. Chloe quickly took her phone out and sneaked a picture, it was too adorable not to get a picture of! He just sighed, but let it happen, still thoughtful. He didn’t lie obviously, he wouldn’t leave now, but a human lifespan is only that long… 

After Trixie went to bed a few hours later, it was finally Chloe’s turn to be in Lucifer’s embrace as her daughter didn’t let go of him all night.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not much to say, is there? I guess you heard it all”  
“Are you ready to forgive your Dad then?”  
“Not by a long shot! But I suppose I am ready not to fight him anymore. It is getting… exhausting, always overthinking how he is planning to interfere with my life. Maybe I have given him too much power over myself… Maybe it is time to end this struggle, peacefully”  
“You sure deserve some peace of mind after all these years… But I have to ask about this whole Queen of Hell thing?!”  
“Oh, think nothing of it. I won’t let that happen, you do deserve better than that”  
“Is this something I can have a say in too?”  
“What, you would want to spend eternity punishing the Guilty, far away from the people you love?”  
“You would be there”  
“Yes, as the Lord of Hell, not as… me”  
“I don’t know what to tell you, I don’t know either place, but you said Heaven was Hell for you… And I don’t want you to be stuck in your personal one just because you don’t want me to be in the actual Hell, if that makes sense”  
“You seem sure to want to spend eternity with me…”  
“I am, for now at least. Obviously, I can’t predict the future, but a life without you just seems… Dull, at this point. Even a life after death”  
The look he gave her again reminded her of a child receiving presents for the first time, so touched and grateful. She leaned in for a kiss, placing a hand on his cheek.  
“Maybe this redemption thing is good after all if it allows us to be together… with or without an angel-human-hybrid” she mumbled against his face and he laughed.   
“It’s not like anyone could possibly compare to that child of yours anyway”  
“Trust me, I know”  
She kissed him again, happy that for now, the Devil stayed where he belonged and now there was something else, something new. Hope. Hope for a real future together.


End file.
